sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
FC Challenge ARCHIVES
This is the Archives of the previous FC CHALLENGES Issued to the community of the SFC wiki! This is where all entries/Challenges are recorded. Set in stone. So that the world may forever look upon the perfection that is.. YOU. 'November 2016 Entries: (Make a character from a Song)' The Challenge of this month was to build a character, based on nothing but a song. '' ''Artists were instructed to select a song of their choosing, and were sent off to create some cool characters! '' ''This was also the First experimentation of the FC CHALLENGE pages. '' Spectrum GL1tcH.jpg|Silverknight's entry {Song; ECHO- CrusherP} Err.png|W0rkinprogress's entry {Song; Immortals- FalloutBoy} Challenge character -Exorcism by Creep P- .png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry {Song: Exorcism- Creep-P} AND IS ANYBODY OUT THERE.png|Steryotype's entry {Song: ATWA-System of a Down} Celestial Soda Pop.png|Trisell's entry {Song: Celestial Soda Pop} BirdOnFire.jpg|RabbidSquirlz entry {Song: Girl on Fire -Alicia Keys} IMG 1065.jpg|Saren the Dark Lynx's Entry. Disturbed - Stricken Xaphan (Colored Ver.).jpg|Hynoid.s Nightmare's Entry. Black Veil Brides - Wretched and Divine Raffaello tortora 2.0.jpg|Enemicarium's Entry (Raffaello the Turtle Dove). No Hero - Elisa 'January 2017 entries: (Role swap) The Challenge of this month was to take two characters, and swap out their roles with each other. Hero becomes Villian, and Villian becomes hero. No entries were actually received during this challenge. (Mainly because everyone was busy) So. Here's some pretty cover art xD 'February 2017 entries: (The Cupid of Doom) ' ''' '''This month's challenge was in honor of Valentine's day. Wikiers were asked to submit their characters, for the wheel's of doom. The Guy Wheel is here The Girl Wheel is here Artists were then challenged to role both wheels, and stick with that couple pairing, for the rest of the month. No matter how awful of a ship it really was. There was a surprising amount of artwork for this challenge. ' XavekxEve.png|Xavek and Eve (Art by Cullen ) MarsxVirus.png|Virus and Mars (Art By Cullen) LarsonxLavo.png|Lord Larson and Lavo {Art by Cullen} ClashxAdriana.png|Adrina and Clash (Art By Cullen) Praise that sun PRAISE IT.jpg|Issac and Summer (By the Silverknight) Tangled Stripes.png|"Tangled Stripes" (Lavo and Inferus) (By Trisell) Manners before first degree burns.png|"Manners before Third Degree burns" (Summer and Simble) (By Trisell) February.jpg|Hynoid.s Nightmare's entry (Io and Siegfried) March 2017 entries: (Anti-Characters) Wikiers were challenged to create the total opposite of a character. Dainty ladies become angry thugs, Ninjas quit killing people and open up a shop.. The possibilities were endless. Grief by shadson-d9aaqsc.png.jpg|Anti Cyrus (Jaredthefox92's entry) Anti-Ivorygrace colored.png|Anti-Ivory Grace (CullenStantonRutherford's Entry) Anti-Lavo without wing color.png|Anti- Lavo (CullenStantonRutherford's Entry) IMG 1198.jpg|❤ Shoujo Xavek ❤ (Saren the Dark Lynx's entry) AntiWaverly.png|Anti Waverly (SigmaAlphaThree's Entry) Anti Celestia .jpg|Anti- Celestia (Celestia879's entry) Anti-Pix.png|Anti Pix (Trisell Chronos's entry) IMG 20170307 091251.jpg|Anti-Kendra (SgtYale's entry) April 2017 entries: (What the What) Silverknight tried to punk people with April's challenge(s). With a string of code that changed the challenge When landed upon the page. This however. Failed. Because everyone simply picked which challenge they liked the most. The three challenges were; •Post Apocalypse •Humanized •30 years later (Nice try, Owl) SFCC issue -05.jpg SFCC issue -05.1.jpg SFCC issue -05.2.jpg Celestia (Tired Face).png|Celestia, 20 years later (Celestia879's entry) Horrificly rushed Summer the Neko.png|Human!Summer (DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry) 20 years later sketch.png|Lavo, 20 years later (CullenStantonRutherford's entry #1) Lavo Human Form.png.png|Human!Lavo (CullenStantonRutherford's entry #2) Lavo Demonic Post-Apocalyptic.png|Apocalypse Lavo (CullenStantonRutherford's entry #3) May 2017 entries: (Gotta go FAST) This was a challenge of skill, to see if artists could draw within a limited timeframe. Only a few braved this challenge, but they all did great! Toonzie SKETCH CHALLENGE.jpg|Silverknight01's Toonzie entry rynk sketch CHALLENGE.jpg|Silverknight01's Rynk entry/Dare NeverMakeMeDoThis-Lavo.png|CullenStantonRutherford's Lavo entry Ten minute drawing thing.png|Trisell Chronos's Rin entry June 2017 entries: (Dress up time!) June's challenge was rather simple, people were challenged to dress their characters up as a figure from a game/movie/book /ect.. Ladybug Palette.png|KnucklesFangirl's Entry Contest June 2017 -Cosplay Heroes or Villains-.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry Summer and Simble Costume Party.png|Trisell Chronos' Entry Sigmagirl.png|SigmaAlphaThree's entry Sarygu cosplaying Zeno.jpg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry Tmnt.png|Dash the Turtle's entry Untitled97-3.jpg|Death's lol entry Xan Black Hat.png|Strudel's entry/̶ ̶j̶o̶k̶e̶ ̶/̶ ̶b̶i̶r̶t̶h̶d̶a̶y̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶s̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶/̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶s̶i̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶p̶e̶r̶f̶e̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶ Untitled71-1.jpg|Deathie's kawaii desu Summer entry Big nerds.png|SpyroBiel's entry Imperial pack One.png|Jaredthefox92's entry StrykerDaBest.jpg|Samantha76's entry July 2017 entries: (3 Color Characters) The wiki was challenged to create a character using only 3 randomly generated colors. The results were impressive and inspiring! Find the challenge here! Poor Mama Toonz.png|Silverknight01's entry FC challenge 2.png|Dash the turtle's entry July Contest Entry.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry Taffy.png|Trisell Chronos' entry July challenge.png|Knucklesfangirl's entry Contest.png|Dot27's entry Tricolor axolotl.png|Spyrobiel's entry July Contest Entry 2.png|CullenStantonRutherfords's entry #2 July.jpg|Hynoid.s Nightmare's entry August 2017 entries: (Lineless art) Contributors were all challenged to create an art piece without the aid or assistance of lineart! The final product was required to be lineless (To a degree)Find the challenge here! Lineless experiment.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry Linelessboi.png|Dot27's entry Lineless Artwork -Brian color.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry pt1 Lineless Artwork -Brian.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry pt2 Lineless Beach Summer August challenge.jpg|Death's entry Niji Kori lineless.png|Samantha76's entry Dress to Impress Rin.png|Trisell Chronos's entry Garrett Ramsey (Lineless).jpg|Eveillesort (DA) & Hynoid.s Nightmare's Collab Entry September 2017 entries: (Drawing your dislikes.) Artists were challenged to work on drawing out some of their artist pet-peeves. The stuff they avoid drawing. It was something of an improvement round. Find the challenge here! Zahak.jpg|Deathstrokethehedgehog's entry Roman Drawing 2.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry October 2017 entries: (Spook Month) In honor of Halloween, artists were challenged to draw their characters in costumes! Find the challenge here! Sarygu Halloween.jpg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry (Witch Sarygu) Blood, Nekari-1.jpg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry (Blood) Halloween Entry.jpg|Joshua the Hedgehog's entry (Engineer Jayden and Sans Joshua ) Lavo dressed as Dante 3.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry (Dante Lavo) Gore, Sunav.jpg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry. Again. x'D (Gore) Princess Mars.jpg|Silverknight01's joke entry (Princess Mars and Lady Eleanor) MERCHIDNA WOO.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry (River Merchidna) Jackpot gif.gif|Trisell Chronos' entry Dark Dash halloween.png|Dash the Turtle's entry (Angel Ghost Dash) 1508967502778244913075.jpg|Classicspace101's entry (Zombie Isaac) Nurse Rinny.png|Trisell Chronos' entry (Nurse Rin) Summer Mars October Art Halloween Challenge.jpg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's joke entry (Summer and Mars swap) November 2017 entries: (Fusions) Pretty simple, really. Pick two characters and mash their designs together. Find the challenge here! Sarygu and Toonz.jpg|(Deathstroke/Silverknight's entry) Sarytoonz fusion! December 2017 entries: (Holidays) A fun little event that was Christmas/Holiday themed. Pretty straightforward challenge. Find the challenge here! January 2018 entries: (Keeping it Casual) There was really no theme for this month. Artists were given free rein to submit whatever they wanted. Including WIPS. Find the challenge here! Mink bitch.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry RIVISH.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry Swatbot.jpg|Joshua the Hedgehog's entry 20180110 164253 HDR.jpg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's WIP entry Vane.JPG|Leeprower1012's entry Eh wha.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry 20180112 101422 HDR.jpg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's WIP entry Quantum the Human.jpg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry Dawn the Human.jpg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry Infinite and Metal Sonic.jpg|Joshua the Hedgehog's entry ReensLeo.JPG|Leeprower1012's entry Squirell OC.jpg|CallofDutyfan360's entry Melody 1.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry E2C91741-1AFC-4945-8DF8-CB1D4042E13D.jpeg|Skye The White Wolf's entry Reala (not my character).png|EnderChrome's entry Deeeerp.png|Silverknight01's WIP entry February 2018 entries: (Return of the DOOM) A fan favorite came back for another year of terrorizing the lovely characters of this humble wiki. Find the challenge here! SFCW Feb. Monthly Challenge.jpg|Joshua the Hedgehog's entry (SeismoxJayden) I am too sleepy to be drawing right now but here i go anyways.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry (TheoxLavo) ZiloxZuasi ZZ lol.jpg|Silverknight01's entry (ZiloxZuasi) Seisai.JPG|Leeprower1012's entry (SeismoxZuasi) Quantum x Jayden.png|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry (QuantumxJayden) New Doc 2018-02-15 1.jpg|Hynoid.s Nightmare's entry (Dovi x Cassie) GarretxDawn GD.jpg|Silverknight01's entry (Garret x Dawn) Feb Challenge -Quantum and Jenna.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry (Quantum x Jenna ) Jenna and Chester Couples Pic.png|Trisell Chronos entry (Chester x Jenna ) April 2018 entries: (Humans!) Find the challenge here! Summer the Human 3-23-19.png|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry (Human Summer) Hooman rivah.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry (Human River) Dawn the Aether Walker Human.jpeg|DeathstroketheHedgehog's entry (Human Dawn) Hooman rain.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry (Human Rain) The man called Five.jpg|It's not Silverknight01 (Human Guy says Hi) My special boy.png|CullenStantonRutherford's entry (Comet >:3) Hooman zuasi.png|KnucklesFangirl's entry (Human Zuasi) New Doc 2018-04-15 1.jpg|Hynoid.s Nightmare's entry (Human Domonique) HoomanCassie.png May 2018 entries: (Mothers Month) Find the challenge here! Royal Aether Walker Family.png Mayday.png Stepmother Nora.png May 2.18.png WIN 20181005 16 56 48 Pro.jpg